Television and other display devices include display units that allow these devices to render visual content. These display units are typically surrounded by a framed enclosure that surrounds the display unit and that protects electronic circuitry and mechanical components associated with the respective display device from impact and other environmental factors. The framed enclosures are often formed from plastic, metal, or other material that provides mechanical rigidity to the display device and that allows the display device to be moved, installed, or stored as a unit.